Conventionally, the art for remotely monitoring the operation state of the air conditioner has been known as the efficient means capable of immediately coping with abnormality in the air conditioner, for example.
The aforementioned remote monitor system is constituted by the air conditioner, an operation monitor device disposed near the air conditioner and connected thereto via the communication line, and a remote monitor device connected to the operation monitor device via the public network.
The operation data of the air conditioner are accumulated in the operation monitor device from the air conditioner via the communication line so that those data are transmitted to the remote monitor device via the public network.
The aforementioned system, however, has imposed substantial economical burden on a user, thus preventing progress of introduction of the system.
The system needs the communication facility dedicated to transmission of the operation data from the air conditioner to the remote monitor device, that is, the operation monitor device and the public network. Generally, investment in the dedicated communication facility for securing integrity of the air conditioner which is considered to be substantially free from failure may impose large economical burden on the user, thus preventing progress of introduction of such system.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-14233 (Patent Literature 1) discloses the system for offering efficient after-sales services to the user, which is simply configured without requiring the communication facility dedicated to remote monitor of the air conditioner.